


Who's hogging the bathroom

by shipping_galore



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Crack, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Adam wakes up LATE on the Day of a VERY important Meeting with his ex wife Belle it only gets worse as his lover Gaston is hogging the bathroom and has locked the door then his car wont start and he forgets the books he needs Belle to look at on top of it he gets a speeding ticket





	Who's hogging the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> so yes this is my first B&TB slash and first attempt at a crack story as well 
> 
> ANY Negative unhelpful comment like complaining how I've portrayed the Characters WILL BE DELETED so if you don't like please just press the back button thank you
> 
> (1) Adam is the beasts human name  
(2) Belle Divorced Adam when he came out as gay on their 7 year wedding Anniversary and started Dating Gaston a month later  
I've always had the idea of Adam and Gaston as a couple strange i know I've also got this idea for the story every-time i see Adam in his human form at the end of the movie and imagining them sharing a house and fighting over the bathroom mirror every morning i find Adams features in the move kind of soft

Started it on the 11/9/2019

**Title: **who's hogging the bathroom

**Author: **Shipping_galore

**Pairings **Pretty boys (Gaston/Prince Adam/the beast)

**Genre **Romance and crack

**Warning: **Slash AU OOC Modern swearing

**Rating **Teen and Up

**Disclaimer **i do not own Beauty and the beast

**Intro **Adam wakes late for a meeting

* * *

Adam French woke as he heard something, he turns and realized it was his alarm the alarm that tried waking him several times that morning, he opened his eyes to see it was 10:55am. Adam's eyes shot open and bolts up in bed he had slept in he had only 5 minutes to get to the VERY important meeting, that had taken MONTHS to set up.

He turned to yell at his lover Gaston hunter only to see he wasn't in bed, next he heard water running down the hall, throwing the cover back he scrambles around for his business suit and tie then races out of the master bedroom, and towards the bathroom. He goes to open the bathroom door only to find it locked so he starts pounding on the door and yelling at his lover to open the door. However, Gaston did not hear as the shower head was on full blast and he was also listening to music, after he finished, he turned off both music and the taps.

Adam looked at his watch and saw he was not going to make the meeting as it was going to start in 1 minuet and screamed.

"GASTON HUNTER OPEN THIS DOOR NOW." 

He saw the door handle turn and barged in hitting Gaston in the face.

"Fuck Adam what was that for" he said touching his nose.

He hurried over to the mirror to make sure he hadn't damaged his beautiful face.

"That was for 2 things NOT waking me up and locking the door, you know I have that VERY important meeting with Belle she's supposed to be apprising some of my rare books you know how hard it was to get a meeting with her." said Adam as he stripped off.

Gaston licked his lips and smiled.

"Yeah, I do, so let me guess she is still both pissed and thankful?" asked Gaston.

"Yeah she is" said Adam.

"OK Mister get that yummy ass of yours in the shower go on," said Gaston as he tapped Adam's ass.

* * *

*****10 minutes later*****

Adam exit the shower and dresses in his suit while Gaston was still preening himself, Adam shakes his head.

"Your beautiful now move over you blasted peacock" he said after kissing the other man's cheek.

The lovers kept nudging each other to get in front of the mirror to finish up getting ready. FINALLY Adam was finished and hurried out of the bathroom yet double checked himself in the hall mirror, _thank goodness I didn't need to shave this morning_ he thought.

He hurried into the kitchen and filled his travel mug with the French roast coffee he put some cream into the mug than put the lid on grab two travel sugars and left.

He cursed when he got in the car and it wouldn't start, so after another 5 minutes, the car FINALLY started, Adam sped out of the driveway and to his ex-wife’s company of antique books called The Rose. Only to notice as he was 5 minutes away from the building that he had forgotten the book, screaming he did a you turn and got a ticket for speeding on his way back home he finally got the rare books he needed belle to look at and headed on back to the Rose all the while screaming as he got stuck in traffic.

* * *

FINALLY arriving at Belle's work, Adam parked in the undercover parking grabbed his mug and the bag of books and headed to the lifts taking the lift to the 4th floor he stepped out and made his way over to Bettie the secretary.

"Morning my names Adam French I'm here to see Belle DeRose,"

"One moment please" said Bettie, who looked up Belle's meeting calendar.

"You had a meeting with her at 11:00 for her to appraise some rare books" she asked.

Adam nodded.

"That is right" he answered.

Bettie looked at the clock to see it was 11:45, then saw the C next to his meeting and notice that Belle was already in another meeting.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, Miss DeRose canceled your meeting with her as the waiting time ran to long and she had another meeting at 11:30 and is in the middle of THAT meeting as we speak, she asked not to be disturbed" said Bettie.

Adam grit his teeth and nodded grabbing the books he headed bag to the lift all the while screaming and cursing in his head, he chucked the bag in the back seat got behind the wheel and sped on out of the car park gripping the wheel until his knuckles were white, _I go through all this trouble to get the meeting set up, I'm late by 45 minutes and she CANCELS on me_. While at a stop light Adam slams his hands-on top of the wheel and curses and screams calling is ex-wife every name under the sun.

The End

RCS

* * *

updated it on 18/9/2019 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna thank a good friend who gave me the extra idea for the ending i'd also like to make another little note to readers. 
> 
> If you're commenting on my stories JUST to ask a Question or Run story idea’s by me please, don’t comment at all, I’m not interested in writing out other peoples idea’s for Stories I have WAY to many idea’s for myself so I’m making a suggestion to ALL out there you want a story idea written down write the story yourself become a writer yourself all question type comment EG asking if im interested in writing other people ideas/ or weather i'f be interested writing crossover pairing with show movie Anime or book character I've never seen or read with one i do know, or if i take request for a story will be Deleted
> 
> I'm here to write for myself sure you like my story great thank you but i will NOT be writing or taking request from others who want me to write what they like


End file.
